Without you
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "... Butters ya no estaba, y probablemente no volvería; y todo el amor que tenía para darle se había quedado atorado en su pecho, marchitándose ahí, haciéndole sentir como si estuviese muerto, vacío..." *Bunny, TrentxButters* *adelanto de heartbeat anexo*


_Hola habitantes de la tierra :) Espero que les este yendo bien terrícolas (seguro muchos ya están de vacaciones, déjenme decirles, los envidio) en realidad este one shot tiene historia, una muy extraña: al principio era solo una excusa para dar un adelanto de heartbeat (el cual está incluido hasta el final, porque estoy segura que muchos creen que ya abandoné ese proyecto), y al principio iba a tener un estilo gracioso muy "red riding hood" y Kenny era el lobo, y espero la idea vuelva algún día porque la consideré muy buena, lamentablemente ese fin de semana mi abuela tuvo un percance y tuvo que ser internada en el hospital, por fortuna no fue nada grave, pero si nos dijeron que debía estar de una a dos semanas bajo cuidado de su familia, y como vivimos a tres calles, hemos estado yendo y viniendo (nos hemos ido turnando quien duerme con ella y todo el asunto, ha sido difícil pero prefiero eso a que el percance hubiese sido peor) luego tuve excursión a ciudad de México (hip hip hurra por Puebla y vivir a 3 horas de la capital) y ahora tengo mis exámenes finales (y no debería estar subiendo esto, debería estar terminando mi ensayo de historia del arte, o mis carteles de NW, pero fu ck the police) así que ya me estoy preparando para otras dos semanas infernales, créanme, estos últimos días han sido una odisea. _

_Pero basta de mi rant, no quieren saber mas de esto, solo espero que les guste; la nueva idea salió después de ver "Rent" (otro dato que no les importa: amo, amo, amo, AMO, amo, amo los musicales) y está canción me pareció perfecta para escribir fics angst, y por lo mismo de que ya no tenia ánimos de escribir una historia fluffy, cómica, me pareció perfecta. Espero les guste y también el adelanto de Heartbeat les interese (una vez acabadas estas dos semanas, la terminaré)._

_Soundtrack sugerido:_

_Without you - RENT movie cast_

_Disclaimer: South Park no es mio, es de Trey, Matt, Comedy Central, la canción tampoco me pertenece_

* * *

**Without you**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

_No hay nostalgia peor que añorar lo que jamás sucedió_

_Joaquín Sabina_

* * *

Era difícil, por no decir tortuoso, aunque la segunda palabra describiese su situación mejor que la primera, porque el actual estado en que se encontraba su vida era en verdad una tortura para Kenneth, era solo una injusticia mas que la vida había tenido con él; porque al parecer, el destino ya no veía su inmortalidad como algo tan gracioso y tenia que divertirse de otro modo.

La vida en South Park parecía ser la misma a pesar de todo, la gente seguía su rutina, una que otra cosa explotó, Cartman creó y fracasó una vez mas en lo que sea que estuviese planeando, Kyle y Stan seguían pegados como con pegamento, Tweek tomó café y huyó de gobierno, Damien se llevó un par de almas al infierno, Pip golpeó a alguien por llamarle francés; todo seguía igual, y sin embargo él se sentía estancado, atrapado, para él, era como si los relojes hubiesen dejado de avanzar.

No podía evitar pensar en él, en si estaría bien, si esa noche dormiría cómodo o si había comido algo ese día (siempre había sido una criaturilla muy delgada, inclusive mas que Kenneth) y si su integridad estaba intacta; todos esos pensamientos se duplicaban, aglomerándose en su mente, siendo sus verdugos personales, hasta que Kenny creía no podría soportarlo mas y prendía un cigarrillo, dejando que el tabaco le despejase por unos minutos; aquellos cinco minutos de semi relajación solo traían una efímera calma y un mal sabor de boca, pero hasta ese momento, era la única solución que había encontrado a su problema; mas al final, el mismo anhelo volvía a él, golpeándolo como un maldito tren a toda velocidad: el deseo de volverlo a tener de frente, y esta vez, en lugar de acobardarse, decirle que era lo que sentía por él.

Todos en el pueblo creían que Leopold Stotch había sido "secuestrado", pues esa era la versión que sus padres habían divulgado públicamente: que su dulce y tierno hijo había sido raptado de sus manos, de sus extensivos cuidados paternales, por una bestia llamada Trent Boyett, que al parecer no había tenido suficiente con haberle mandado al hospital cuando niños, pues se lo había llevado dos años después de ser puesto en libertad; y claro, ninguno de los adultos creía saber lo suficiente del asunto como para refutar a los Stotch. Los mas jóvenes sin en cambio estaban un poco mas enterados de los antecedentes de Butters y Trent, en el colegio corría el rumor de que ambos tenían una "relación amorosa", pues pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y no era anormal ver a Boyett y a Stotch solos en algún rincón, platicando en voz baja, como si se contasen un secreto, aquella desaparición era solo la confirmación de aquel chisme.

Pero de todos ellos, Kenneth era el que estaba mejor informado, pues él fue, o mas bien dicho, es, el mejor amigo de Butters, y el rubio era como un libro abierto cuando estaba con McCormick. Leopold podía hablar por horas de todo lo que recorría aquella dulce cabecita, y Kenny no se hartaría de escucharlo, era por ese mismo motivo, por el que sabia bien la clase de relación que Butters y Trent tenían. Butters se lo había dicho una tarde, cuando habían terminado la tarea y ambos se encontraban viendo una película en la amplia sala de los Stotch, Leopold confesó estar enamorado, la noticia al principio alegró a Kenny, pensando que Butters se había enamorado de él, pero se decepcionó cuando de sus labios no salieron las palabras _"me enamoré de tí",_ sino _"Trent y yo nos enamoramos"._ Kenny sabe que pudo decir muchas cosas en ese instante, que en esos momentos, aquel sentimiento era frágil, endeble, y que si se lo proponía, podía romperlo, que pudo haberse confesado de una maldita vez, como lo imaginaba desde que cumplió 13 y descubrió que los chicos eran mil veces mas interesantes que las chicas; en lugar de eso, le otorgó a Butters una sonrisa forzada y un "_me alegro por ustedes"._

En cuestión de semanas, Trent y Leopold iniciaron una relación secreta, Kenny sabía lo mucho que a Butters le gustaba guardar secretos, como disfrutaba saber de información oculta que nadie mas sabía, y una relación secreta era la cereza del pastel; el rubio sonreía mas de lo normal, su risa era mas alta y contagiosa, su rostro irradiaba luz; Kenny adoraba verlo así, pero la razón por la que Butters era tan feliz no era por él, si no por un ex convicto, eso le enfermaba. Stotch siempre le contaba sobre Boyett, sobre lo dulce que era, sobre como le protegía, sobre la manera en que sus grandes manos se acomodaban perfectamente sobre su cuello, sobre como sus labios sabían entre dulces y amargos; y aunque Kenneth deseaba besarle hasta que Butters lo prefiriese a él sobre su novio, McCormick nunca se atrevió, solo fingió sonreír y escuchar con atención mientras que internamente, luchaba por no llorar.

No fue hasta un año después que la marea volvió a cambiar de rumbo, y en un descuido, la señora Stotch encontró a su hijo y a Trent besándose en el árbol del patio trasero de su residencia; aquella noche Butters le marcó llorando, contándole como su madre lo había jaloneado dentro de la casa mientras amenazaba a Trent con llamar a la policía, como cuando al fin estuvieron dentro del inmueble, Linda le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que un moretón se estaba formando en su mejilla izquierda, sobre como su padre le castigó sin cenar por tres días mientras que le prohibía ver a Trent, y que pronto le enviarían a otro campamento religioso para curar su homosexualidad. Kenneth lloró cuando colgaron, sintiéndose impotente, se planteó ir a casa de Leopold y sacarlo de ahí, ofrecerle asilo en su casa unos días en lo que las cosas se calmaban, prometiendo protegerle de las borracheras de sus padres y los gritos de Kevin, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien mientras ambos se recostaban en el viejo colchón de Kenny, pero no lo hizo.

Una semana después, Butters fue libre de su castigo, al menos momentáneamente, eso era obvio; cuando se encontraron en Stark's Pond, Kenny de inmediato notó que algo no estaba bien, Leopold lucía nervioso, se quedaba viendo a cosas cotidianas como si estas fuesen a desaparecer, y suspiraba mas de lo normal "_Kenny"_ le había preguntado _"si yo hiciese algo drástico, algo tonto, ¿Me perdonarías?". _McCormick no entendía el significado de las palabras que su amigo le había dicho, y su instinto le demandaba preguntarle unas tantas cosas al pequeño Stotch, como por ejemplo, porque decía eso, porque haría algo estúpido, que si tenía un plan del cual Kenneth no supiese; pero tampoco lo hizo, como siempre, se acobardó, y le respondió con un _"por supuesto" Leopold le abrazó, caminaron alrededor del lago tomados de la mano en completo silencio, y aunque a Kenny le pareció solo un segundo, bien pudo ser una hora._

Al día siguiente, Butters desapareció, y junto con él, también había desaparecido Trent Boyett, su auto, y su pequeña cuenta bancaría; y Kenny al fin entendió lo que Leopold le quiso decir en Stark's Pond, iba a hacer algo estúpido, había huido, y en cierta extraña manera, le había ofrecido una disculpa a Kenny por irse sin él, así sin mas, sin explicación alguna. Leopold había salido por la puerta, y en su lugar, llegó el arrepentimiento a la vida de Kenneth, mientras recordaba las muchas oportunidades desperdiciadas, todas las veces que pudo haberse confesado ante Butters, las miles de ocasiones en que pudo decirle como Trent no lo amaba como él, que el amor de Trent era un granito de arena comparado con lo mucho que Kenny le amaba.

Pero no lo hizo, nunca lo hizo, nunca dijo nada; se había quedado en su área de confort hasta que fue muy tarde, y ahora, Butters ya no estaba, y probablemente no volvería; y todo el amor que tenía para darle se había quedado atorado en su pecho, marchitándose ahí, haciéndole sentir como si estuviese muerto, vacío. Ya habían pasado un año desde que Butters se fue, Kenny ahora tenía 18, y sin embargo, creía haberse quedado en los 17, en aquella tarde en Stark's Pond, su vida no volvería a andar hasta que volviese a ver a Leopold, o lo dejase de amar, pero ambas posibilidades eran técnicamente nulas, pues Butters se había escondido lo suficientemente bien para no ser hallado por los policías de los estados aledaños, y Kenny probablemente amaría a Butters Stotch toda su vida.

La vida seguía, sus amigos caminaban, seguían con su proyecto de vida sin complicación alguna, para ellos, nada había sucedido, solo otra persona que se fue de South Park. Pero para Kenny, había significado el fin del mundo; "no puedo estar sin ti" susurraba al aire cada noche, mientras abrazaba su almohada con fuerza, imaginando que era Butters, que estaba ahí, y que su vida seguía adelante "Me estoy muriendo sin ti, me estoy pudriendo… vuelve".

Pero no importaba cuantas veces Kenny pidiese un milagro en la soledad de su habitación, Butters nunca volvió.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, lamento ser tan mala con Kenny, pero bueno, le ira mejor, y también, culpo a cierta gran escritora de FF por hacerme enamorar de TrentxButters._

_Ahora si, el adelanto, mientras me despido, nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_A_

* * *

_**Heartbeat:**_

"… _Miró por enésima vez a su médico, el Dr. Hearz ; llevaban mas de 30 minutos en su consultorio, los ojos cafés de aquel hombre no habían dejado los resultados impresos de todos los estudios médicos. Él sabía que eso podía significar dos cosas:_

_1. Un milagro había ocurrido y ya no tendría que volver al hospital_

_2. Las cosas se habían tornado tan malas, que estaba decidiendo como decirle que tendrían que internarlo por millonésima vez. _

_La espera lo estaba volviendo loco, y aunque las circunstancias ameritaban un ataque de gritos mientras clamaba por la verdad, él era muy paciente; en lugar de perder el control, miró a varios puntos de la oficina: la ventana por la que cruzaban los rayos del sol, los retratos y diplomas que colgaban de la pared, las figuras de cerámica de dos ángeles bailando en el escritorio… el sonido de la voz del hombre llamándole lo regresó a la realidad._

_-te tengo malas noticias- dijo, sus ojos exóticos se fijaron en el médico de inmediato –intenta relajarte por favor- él asintió, mechones de cabello rubio cayeron sobre sus ojos, normalmente eso le hubiese molestado y los reacomodaría con sus manos, pero estaba congelado en su lugar; un retorcijón en su estomago le avisaba que lo que venia a continuación no podía ser bueno –tu condición empeoró, el desgaste en tu corazón ha avanzado demasiado rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo, si planeamos intervenir, debemos hacerlo de inmediato-_

_-¿Qué quiere decir con que no hay tiempo?- preguntó en un susurro, sus manos tomaron con fuerza los brazos de su silla, dejando sus nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo._

_-Si no operamos pronto, y si tu estado sigue avanzando a este ritmo… te quedan aproximadamente 30 días de vida-_

_30 días, 720 horas, 53 200 minutos… El corazón humano late aproximadamente entre 70 a 100 latidos por minuto, lo que significaba que a él le quedaban entre tres millones setecientos veinticuatro mil y cinco millones trescientos veinte mil latidos; eso era si corría con suerte, y con los años, se dio cuenta que él no tenía mucha…"_

* * *

_Review? :3_


End file.
